


Restoration

by Lilium_the_yuri_goddess



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium_the_yuri_goddess/pseuds/Lilium_the_yuri_goddess
Summary: Androids are not always perfect. This is something Dia learned when she took in Yoshiko, a creation unlike any other. When an accident no one could have accounted for leaves Yoshiko inoperable, Dia now has to struggle to bring her back to working order without erasing the flaws she has come to love...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



  
_“Enter your passcode, Lady Kurosawa. Enter your passcode, Lady Kurosawa.”_

Dia jolted awake yet again, half-lidded emerald eyes gazing at the red and gold insignia for Kurosawa-Kunikida Robotics blinking on the screen in front of her. 

Nothing had changed from when she had nodded off, the sterile blank walls of her workshop weighed her senses down with a dullness that tried its best to lure her back to unconsciousness. She had watched the clock next to her computer tick by almost endlessly, sighing as she awoke to find it had flipped from twenty-three to zero for the second time. This had been her life for the past few days, nothing but flashing lines of code, the acrid odor of an ever growing stack of coffee cups, and the gentle voice of White First Love as it tirelessly assisted her through her monitor.

“How long was I asleep for this time, White?” she questioned. A simple glance back at the clock and the slightest calculation could have given her the answer she needed, but at this point any interaction was welcome. Anything to distract her from the solitude and the ever growing worry grinding away at her mind.

_“Exactly four minutes and thirty seconds. You should really get some rest, your health is more important than…”_

The unnaturally smooth tone of Dia’s support program faded away to silence as the rapid clicking of Dia’s fingers against the keys proving how futile of an effort such words of warning would be. Even a computer could recognize when it was time to give up, when Dia’s determination would render all comments useless, even when her well being was brought to mind.

_“Memory files have been successfully transferred. Shall I begin a system restore?”_

As the support program echoed out those words, Dia could finally take her attention from the screen that had been her entire existence for uncountable hours. She could barely utter a ‘yes’ as she got up from her seat, groaning through a soreness that had set in over hours of remaining in one position. These last two days had practically eaten her alive, but even now her work wasn’t done. Not until she knew everything would be okay.

_“Commencing system restore now. Thirty minutes until basic functions are brought online. I can supervise this from here, you should get some rest Lady Kurosawa.”_

As much as she wanted to, there was no way she could rest, not now. She had come so far over the past two days, and she wasn’t about to stop until she knew everything would be okay. She had to keep going…

Slow, shuffling footsteps brought her over to a nearby medical table, her mind and body now fully focused on it. Atop it was the very reason for her sleepless nights, the past two days that wore her body down hour by hour and eroded away at her thoughts piece by piece. Anyone would be able to recognize the form resting atop its immaculately clean surface, her distinctive pale skin and deep blue hair identifying her as yet another of the Kunikida “Urano First-Year” series of androids. To many she would be nothing more than a common sight, a tireless classroom aide masquerading as a common schoolgirl, but to Dia she was so much more. 

_Yoshiko_

Her chest tightened as she looked over the android. Aside from the blanket covering her from the waist down for modesty’s sake Yoshiko was completely bare, lying face down and unmoving as if she were nothing but an empty shell. This feeling of dread was reinforced as Dia’s hand placed itself on her lower back, gliding over fabricated flesh as she slowly moved upwards. Their developments in robotics had come so far over the last decade, replicating the feel of human skin underneath Dia’s fingertips almost perfectly, but nothing could have gotten Dia used to how cold Yoshiko was. It was a shock when she first found out about her heat generator shutting off during standby mode, but the icy chill of her still-soft skin at this moment only filled Dia with concern that this would be something she would never wake from. The only hope she was given came in the form of a thick cable attached at the top of the android’s neck with a bright blue light pulsing down its length, almost like a heartbeat, as data was transferred back and forth between the girl and the computer.

If this were any other situation, Dia wouldn’t have been concerned. Years of practice had made android repairs more than a familiarity to her, but Yoshiko was different. It was simple enough to repair the physical damage done, trivial even. The new synthetic skin fit over Yoshiko’s frame in a nearly undetectable manner, with seams invisible to the naked eye crossing her body where a person would bear irreparable scars. No, Dia’s worry was with the computer, the lone cable and rapidly filling progress bar slowly draining her very being away to restore it anew. She had seen it done hundreds of times over, memories and personality programming wiped away to clear out troublesome viruses and restore the androids to proper working order. Starting from a blank slate was a tried-and-true solution to fixing severe damage, one she and her company had near perfected, but restoring said memories to their original state post-repair was another issue…

As Dia looked down at the android, her sleep-addled mind began to work over the year she had spent with Yoshiko. She recalled the very day they met, when the head engineers gave her to Dia as a last resort before turning to a procedure very similar to this very one. 

_Defective._

That word rang through her head as clearly as it was spoken the day she was presented with the girl, each time weighing her heart down more and more. She was defective, refused to obey her programming and was developing a personality that could only be described as ‘alarming,’ that’s what she was told. She recalled the look of pure terror in the programmer’s eyes as she led Yoshiko off, as if Dia was walking away with a demon from the depths of Hell itself. 

The smallest of chuckles escaped her lips as memories of their first month together began to flood back. The engineers were certainly right, this girl was nothing like others of her kind, but alarming? Dangerous? If Yoshiko was what the engineering team considered a danger, perhaps the world wasn’t as doomed as they thought. Adjusting to Yoshiko’s, or as the android had adamantly insisted, Yohane’s quirks was difficult to say the least, but nothing like she expected. From her bizarre fascination with stories of the arcane and fantasy to a nearly world-class skill when it came to cooking inhumanly spicy food, this girl truly was unlike any other of her model. She had originally thought she would be spending sleepless nights in fear of what she had brought home, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. The engineers had talked her up to be something akin to a demon, but the girl Dia took home was closer to a playful imp than a force of darkness. 

As memories of this cherished girl came flooding back, Dia feared a future where restless nights would never end, where the very defects she had come to love about this Yohane would no longer be around. Inquisitive questions would be replaced by overly eager obedience, the comforting grasp of synthetic fingers intertwining between her own prohibited by strict protocols and codes governing everything Yoshiko was allowed to do when interacting with her, no, any human. 

_“Core systems have been restored, Lady Kurosawa. Shall I attempt a memory transfer?”_

All programs needed human input to proceed, even one as crucial as White. Nothing could be done as Dia wordlessly returned to her desk once more, her hand reaching out to grasp an object between two fingers. It was a simple raven’s feather, as long as her hand and as black as the darkest night’s sky. Her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered the very day she presented it to Yohane, a gift for a girl as misunderstood as the very bird it had fallen from. It was a present the two of them had cherished just as much as the relationship that they had formed.

“You can start it, White. Please, be careful…”

Her emerald eyes squeezed shut, unable to watch the bar on her monitor slowly fill through her steadily blurring vision. All the while she held this feather tight to her chest, praying that it wouldn’t become a memento of times she could never return to, of a person that may never again exist…


End file.
